


Dairy of Seras Victoria

by alucardgal



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardgal/pseuds/alucardgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking into Seras' dairy, looking into the mind of a newly made vampire who joined the Hellsing Organization! Also, was on ff.net under the same name as alucardgal</p>
<p>:) enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dairy of Seras Victoria

Diary Entry # 25  
OMG! OMG! OMFG!!!!!!!!!  
I was assign with a couple of colleagues, to the village of Cheddar.  
The experience was not what I was expecting! NOT. AT. ALL.  
I was nearly raped, and eaten!!!!! I mean come on! Really!???  
When I was rescued, I was shot in my bloody BOOB!!!  
Oh I remember the pain, going through my tits for it too!!!! And yes I still rub where the bullet when through me…well it did hurt!!!!  
Then waking a few days later from a horrible nightmare!  
Not noticing, anyone in the room lifted up my shirt and I was fine…until I saw him!!! The one who shot me!! ACK!!!!  
Now I am a vampire, or a fledgling one…well at least I was able to go to my old apartment and get my things.  
Like you my old friend, my day wear, the old family photos I have left of my deceased parents… and well here goes nothing…  
Well good night my old friend!!  
Seras Victoria


End file.
